Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Pickles (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Man Fairly Tales Good Barnacle Boy and Fairly Tales Evil"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender William Reiss Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guests' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man Jerry Fummeringers as Tiny SpongeBob Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy David Haertiliy as Tiny SpongeBob Evil |- | colspan="2" |''"Pickles"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artists' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Script Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Gary/Chef/Young Mermaid Man/Young Tiny SpongeBob Good |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward/Old Coot #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Star/Old Coot #3 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs/Customer #1 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Narrator/Villain/Old Coot/Intern |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass/Customer #2/Customer #4 |- |'Jill Talley' |Customer #3 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Chef McMuseli |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Donna Grillo Aaron Springer |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Sound Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney Clint Bond |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisior' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |David Wigforss |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Julie Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Production Coordiantors' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mermaid Man Fairly Tales Good Barnacle Boy and Fairly Tales Evil" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Aaron Breadon Carl Carlo Ernest N. Fry |- |'Art Director' |Nick Cianfrogna |- |'Set Decorators' |Bikini Bottom Janessa Hitsman Serick Occea |- |'Costume Assistants' |Squidward Breicele Patrick N. Jordan |- |'Production Designers' |Squidward Easter Island Head Patrick Rock |- |'Transportation Coordinators' |Road Trip The Bad Guys All Together For Book Club The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances |- |'Make-Up Artists' |Squilliam Friandym Karen T. Salva |- |'Costume Designers' |Sandy Bruce Krabs Heather Spongebob Miller Plankton Osborne Frank Puff |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Dan Bruce Mike Bundlie Sascha Kricke John Ramsey Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Seamus Walsh |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Admas |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Keith Dickens Rick Hromadka |- |'Sound FX Designers and Editors' |Jeff Hutchins Daisuke Sawa Doug Andham |- |'Sound Editors' |Doug Andorka Roy Braverman Rodger Bumpass Fuck Buttons Bobby Crew Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Timothy J. Garrity Jeson Gnanapnegasam Rick Rhomadka Tony Orozco Daisuke Sawa Ennio Sensi Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artist' |Diane Greco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow Eban Schletter |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar Lynn Hobson |- |'Davinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Anderson Video Encore Video Todd AO – Hollywood Digital Hacienda Post |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Sample Corporation |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" Stock Footage' |Nickelodeon Animation |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Special Thanks to' |Don Newhouse Alan Smart Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits